


Gods A Liar And A Cheat

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But like murder, Kinda, M/M, Murder, No beta reader so uh, Unhealthy Relationships, are people even gonna read this lmao, its complicated, keiths a murder yall, klance, lots of jesus metaphors and comparisons to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is 10 seconds away from being murdered. And that’s like the fic. Lance teetering on the edge of death while his murder twirls his blade.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Gods A Liar And A Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it’s a voltron fic 😭  
> A klance fic no less. Idk if this is good or not so uh yeah. Just know Keith and Lance are both kinda fucked up ok this fic.

He was godly.  
The dying light framed his face like a halo and his arms were raised at his sides like angels wings. Blood dripped from his left palm as if he were Jesus newly resurrected from his crucification. Only, it was a shiny knife that the blood fell from not a hole from his hand. Even so he was beautiful. God it was, well god. 

Lance looked at him in awe. More of a terrified kind of awe, but that is how god’s people look at him at least Lance thought so. He never payed much attention in Sunday school. Lance looked down to avoid the figures shining eyes. 

There was a pool of blood as his feet and his white shoes were stained a reddish brown. 

Lance supposed he should probably be more scared than admiring considering this figure had just murdered his best friend. Lance stole a glance at an unmoving form behind the figure. Lance ran his tongue across his dry lips. The figure took a step forward. Lance looked back up at the figures glowing face. Black hair lay splayed over the figures forehead. 

The figures hair extended past his ears and stuck to the back of his neck from his sweat. 

Really it should not be that attractive. Lance was really going to need to see a physiologist or something. Well if he lived. He had a feeling he would not be getting to see a physiologist. 

The figure took another step and his face came into focus.  
He had striking purple eyes.  
Lance felt a tug of recognition in his mind. He grasped for the memory. 

Oh. That’s right. A stolen picture circulating the internet of the notorious midnight killer. Lance was so fucked. 

The figure twirled his knife in the air and caught it in his right hand. Nonchalantly, he wiped the blood off it’s sheath. 

Oh my god Lance was so gonna die. His friend Hunk was already dead, he was clearly next. Lance looked at Hunk’s body again and forced vomit back into his throat. How could Lance be thinking that his friends killer was attractive. The midnight killer took another step and stood right in front of Lances quavering form. Lance tore his eyes from Hunk’s lifeless body and up into the midnight killers eyes, which were absolutely blinding. The midnight killer wore a mask covering the bottom half of his face, but Lance didn’t need the mask off to know that the midnight killer was a serious 10/10. Lance had to have a serious problem if he thought the midnight killer was hot. 

The midnight killer used his knife to tilt up Lance’s face. 

What the fuck.

Lance took a shaky step backwards. At this the midnight killers eyes seemed to crinkle. Like his reaction was amusing to him. Lance took another step back and his back hit a wall. Shit. 

The midnight killer held his knife to Lance’s throat. If Lance just gulped the knife would pierce his skin. The suddenly the midnight killer let out a laugh. It sounded sort of manic and unhinged. But the melody imprinted itself into Lance’s brain. The midnight killer slipped off his mask. Lance took in a breath. Maybe he was actually god. Or maybe he was delirious. He was probably delirious. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Lance did a double take. Did the midnight killer really just say ‘Hey.’ To him. He was losing his mind. 

“Just kill me angel man.” Lance muttered.  
The midnight killer paused. 

“Angel man?” He pulled his knife back a bit.  
“I prefer Keith.” The midnight killed pushed the knife back onto Lance’s throat. Lance had to be hallucinating right now. Maybe he was actually already dead. 

“Are you for real?” Lance asked incredulously. The midnight- no, Keith shrugged. He shrugged? Lance was about to die and this guy was shrugging. What about him had Lance even thought was godly. 

“Whatever...Keith. Just kill me already it’s getting weird. You didn’t bother to chat up my pal over there.” Lance gestured at Hunks corpse. 

“Ah well, his eyes weren’t nearly as alluring as yours.” Keith twisted his knife ever so slightly. Lance held his breath. Keith pulled back his knife and smirked. Lance took in a shuddering breath. Keith stepped back from Lance and turned to look out Lance’s window. 

Lance had no idea what was happening, but he wanted to try and live. Lance followed Keith to the window. 

“So uh, why do you kill people.” Lance cringed at his own question. But hey, he didn’t know how to have a conversation with his potential murderer.  
Keith was silent for a moment. 

“It’s exhilarating.” He said simply. Keith turned to face Lance. His eyes seemed to bore into Lance’s mind. 

“It feels powerful.”

Well, Lance thought, he may not be god but he sure likes playing it. 

“Fun.” Lance muttered. Keith turned on his heel and Lance stumbled back. He did not dig this power dynamic, but who was he to usurp god. Keith thumbed his blade idley. 

“I can’t let you live, no matter how captivating you may seem.” Keith said quietly. 

Lance closed his eyes, “I know. The midnight killer has never left a surviver.”

“Hm” Keith hummed in agreement. “You know me.”

“It’s kind of hard not to, you’ve killed twel- thirteen people. Your always a hot topic on the news.” Lance scoffed. 

Keith strode towards Lance and pushed his shoulder into the wall. 

“Never caught your name.” Keith said gruffly. 

“Oh well, uh it’s Lance.” Lance stuttered. He winced in pain as Keith’s elbow pressed into his shoulder. 

“Lance.” Keith tested the name on his lips.  
Who would of thought. Lances mused, god himself speaking his name.  
Keith twirled his knife in his fingers.

“Lance, Lance, Lance.” Keith muttered to himself. Lance shivered. Keith pressed the knife softly to Lances heart. Keith looked up and met Lances eyes. Keith moved his face dangerously close to Lance’s. 

“May I?” Keith asked. 

Lance wasn’t sure if he was referring to killing him or kissing him, but he wasn’t opposed to either so he nodded. Keith leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. Keith’s lips were soft, exactly how he imagined a holy beings lips should be. As Keith pulled away he whispered, “goodbye Lance.” And twisted the knife into Lances heart. Lance was sure there was a double meaning in their somewhere. Lance slid down the wall to kneel at Keith’s feet. Lance’s vision began to fade in and out. In his last moments he saw Keith’s white blood soaked trainers tread away from him and past Hunk. Keith’s shoes shrunk from his vision and his surroundings faded to a white haze. Lance supposed it was a fitting ending. After all, god takes what he wants and leves the carnage behind.


End file.
